A conventional package box is made of a cardboard to package and protect commodities during delivery.
A connecting screw disclosed in CN Patent No. 101966881A is employed to sewing the package box and contains a body, a hexagon extension, a first coupling member, a second coupling member, and a third coupling member. The body is riveted with the first coupling member to form a first connection unit, and the third coupling member is screwed with a hexagon nut of the hexagon extension to form the second connection unit. As sewing an inner paper board and an outer paper board of the cardboard, the first connection unit is placed on the inner paper board, and at least one tip tooth of the first coupling member pierces into the inner paper board, the second connection unit is fixed on the outer paper board, the second coupling member retains with the body and is defined between the inner paper board and the outer paper board, and a free end of the hexagon extension screws with the body so that the inner paper board and the outer paper board are sewed together.
However, the inner paper board and the outer paper board are sewed together by ways of the hexagon extension and the body, so a tool, such as a Phillips screwdriver, a wrench, or pliers, has to be used to operate the hexagon extension and the body, thus causing troublesome operation.
Furthermore, as packing or unpacking the cardboard, the tool for screwing or unscrewing the hexagon extension is required, thereby increasing operation cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.